Beautiful Criminal
by Red Ready
Summary: Who falls for a person who kidnaps you and ruins your life. Obviously one stupid girl. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was in the grocery store with a cup of coffee in her hand. It was included in her Saturday routine to do list: go grocery shopping after her dance class. Dancing was her passion therefore she had to keep up her body. In order to maintain her body she preferred to eat home cooked meals. While searching for the things she needed in the well-arranged aisles she felt eyes on her. Soon her eyes fell on a tan skinned girl looking back at her with a smirk.

_'Oh no not her again,' _Quinn internally groaned. _'Did I not clear myself the other night that I am not into girls and especially not army girls? Why is she acting like sticky men? I thought girls have more dignity than men. They never ask someone again once they are turned down. And that night definitely was a mistake. Ignore her act like you don't know her yeah that's a good plan.'_

Quinn broke the gaze and started walking forward and away from the girl. After successfully avoiding the girl for 15 minutes she took a quick turn to exit the aisle and bumped into someone and the coffee she had in her hand was now on someone's shirt. She gasped in shock and looked up to meet with the very wide brown eyes. Quinn internally face palmed the person she was trying to avoid.

"Seriously? That was my favorite shirt." The brown-eyed girl spoke.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Quinn apologized quickly.

"That's alright. Maybe if you weren't busy hiding from me you would have seen me." The girl said.  
>"I am not hiding from you." Quinn quickly argued.<p>

"Really? Then explain why'd you run the other way the moment you saw me?" The girl asked, she picked up a roll of toilet paper from a near shelf and started wiping her shirt.

"Your shirt is ruined I can give you my shirt it's in my car. You don't have to wear this. It's my way of apologizing." Quinn ignored her and offered a spare shirt she brought to dance studio.

"It's a nice way of apologizing." The girl smiled. Quinn could see her cute dimples. When Quinn didn't make any move besides staring at the gorgeous girl in front of her. The tan girl cleared her throat and said.

"Lead the way." She said with smile. Quinn quickly regained herself and smiled. She hastily turned and led the girl to the parking lot to hide her blush.

_'Okay what was that? This is not your usual self get a grip Fabray.'_Both girls walked to the almost deserted parking lot just few street lights were lighting the street. The sun had set long ago. Quinn opened the door of her car and reached for her duffel bag. She quickly took out a shirt from her bag. When she turned to the girl without any warning the darker girl pulled her t-shirt up over her head and completely got rid of it.

Quinn wanted to avert her eyes away but she couldn't help it. Latina wiped her damp abdomen with the dry part of her shirt. Then she made her way to the dumpster to throw her shirt in it and walk back to Quinn. Quinn could see every curve and muscle of her torso. She could see her abs and slight bulge of her biceps on her thin arms in a dim light. She knew those arms were strong she had felt them around her. When Quinn realized what she was doing she cleared her throat awkwardly and handed the blue tank top to the other girl who took it with a smirk.

Suddenly they heard phone ringing. The dancer watched the hot Latina hastily throwing the shirt on and reaching for her phone in her jeans pocket. She watched her facial expressions changed when she looked at her phone screen but abruptly picked the call.

"Yeah? ..." she said into her phone. After a long pause she said again. "Okay... Change of plans we gotta start working on mission immediately. I am bringing the package. Is everything set on your side? Good."

She cut the call and looked at her like she was going to eat the blonde dancer alive. She walked up to her and grabbed her arm firmly

"You are coming with me." The brunette started dragging her to the truck which was parked on the other side of parking lot. Quinn was shocked at first. When she came to senses she found herself pinned in the door of the truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn jerked her arm to free herself from the girl. But she found her stronger. All her struggle was useless.

"I am going to intoxicate you before you catch someone's attention." The girl said calmly. Before Quinn could shout. The brunette put her one hand on the dancer's throat and pinned her in the truck with her body. Quinn felt a damp cloth covering her mouth and nose. She tried to shout the hand which was practically strangling and the other which was covering her mouth her kept her from doing it. Soon she felt light-headed her body went limp but she tried her best to break free from the girl. Her mind was numb and she was fighting to stay awake. Her vision was blur. She could feel her body being carried into the truck. After that all the world went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Weekend.<strong>

She was sitting on a bar stool. The bar tender sat a down a glass of margarita with a smile. Quinn looked at him confused.

"That's not what I ordered." she said pushing the glass towards him.

"I know but that lady over there ordered it for you." He pointed to the girl on the other corner of the bar counter.

When their eyes met the brunette girl raised her martini glass with a smile. Quinn didn't know what to do. She never had been offered a drink by a stranger. This sounded impossible because the blonde was a definition of gorgeous. Her silky blonde locks, hazel eyes and beautiful smile could kill anyone on the spot (not literally but close enough). Quinn smiled at the brunette nonetheless thankfully. She turned in her stool now facing the dance floor watching her friend dancing while sipping margarita.

A few minutes passed she felt someone sitting on the stool beside her. She tilt her head to see the stranger who offered her drink was sitting gracefully beside her. The blonde noticed the girl sitting beside her wasn't wearing anything fancy but was still the hottest girl among the people in the club. Wearing black leather jacket over white shirt, a silk scarf around her neck and blue jeans with high shin boots.

"So I noticed you are here sitting all alone." The tan skinned beauty tried to start the conversation.

"No I am not alone here." Quinn replied shortly.

"Is that so? How come I haven't seen you with anyone since you walked in?" She questioned.

"It's because I am with a friend who is on a blind date and I am supposed to keep an eye on her from afar." Quinn said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well aren't you an overprotective friend." The girl said watching people dance along Quinn and enjoying her drink.

"Actually it was my friend's idea she was too nervous to come here with a stranger." The brunette nodded and stretched out her hand towards Quinn for a handshake. "I am Santana Lopez. Captain Santana Lopez recently came back from Afghanistan."

Quinn looked at the girl slightly impressed but she just nodded.

"This is the part where you suppose to tell me your name is miss." Santana said.

"So you are in army right? You must like challenges why don't you figure it out yourself." Quinn said with a shrug.

"Oh come on I ordered a drink for you the least you can do is tell me your name. I don't even want a thank you in return."

"Look I don't know what are you trying to do here but if you are trying to hit on me. Let me be clear here I am not into girls you are totally wasting your time here. But I'm not that rude to not to thank you for the drink. So thank you very much." Quinn stated in one breath.

"Woah. I just asked your name." Captain was a little taken aback.

"Look I don't know you so I don't want to talk to you okay?"

"Okay at least let me know your name." Santana tried once again.

"Why are you so desperate to know my name?" Quinn asked slightly annoyed.

"So I could write it down on my failed attempts of flirt list. Your name gonna be on top though." Santana smiled amused as to why the name was so much a big deal for the blonde. She was used to girls get in her lap just after few attempt of her flirty moves. This girl was something else.

"I don't want you to know my name why is it so hard to understand for you?" Quinn was annoyed and this time she didn't hesitate to show it.

"Fine I'll find it out myself." Santana said not wanting to back down any time soon. She was enjoying the annoyance in the blonde's attitude.

Out of nowhere a short brunette squealed. "Quinnnnnnnnn. Today I am so happy. You know Jason Goes to NYADA like us. And he and Mike are best friends. I am so relieved. He is not a complete stranger and totally not a jerk like I thought. In fact he such a sweet heart." The girl said all those words as the speed of light. Seemed like she was really excited about her date. But she spilled out what Santana needed.

Quinn clenched her jaw and release a breath of annoyance at Rachel's blabber mouth. "Well that wasn't so hard." Santana replied with a joy of a little victory.

"Rachel you really need to learn how to shut your mouth sometimes." Quinn scolded her friend.

"Hi I am Santana." Santana stretched her hand towards Rachel before Quinn could say anything anymore. Rachel seemed to ignore her friend.

"Hi I am Rachel." She took her hand and shook enthusiastically.

"Rachel seems like your date is over so let's go home." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's arm.  
>"No actually I came here to tell you that Jason and I want to hang out a little more."<br>"What am I supposed to do till then?" She asked desperately

"Enjoy yourself. Look Santana here is willing to keep you company." Rachel said looking at Santana in a way asking for her to help her.

Santana nodded. "See? You're in good hands. Now enjoy yourself." Rachel turned quickly before Quinn could protest.

Quinn huffed and dropped herself on a stool with a pout. "Come on I am not that bad." Santana said. "Since we are here alone and we only have each other why don't we have fun a little. What do you want to drink?" The brunette tried to cheer the pouting beauty.

Quinn thought she couldn't survive the brunette's company sober and her friend practically bailed on her the least she can do is drink some.

She turned to a bar tender to order.

* * *

><p><strong>After one hour<br>**Quinn and Santana were on the dance floor. Quinn wasn't irritated by Santana's existence anymore. She was enjoying being with her. The girl was actually very fun to talk to. That girl was funny and no doubt a very good dancer. The latter quality was a little surprising for her because she thought Army people don't know how to have fun. They waste their life in rules and regulations and she never pegged Army girls to be as hot as Santana. Santana was complete opposite of an image the dancer had for army people.

She never knew army life could be interesting when Santana told her about her funny experience during training. She told her how her seniors punished her over little mistakes and how she made her junior's lives miserable.

"I can't believe a petite girl like you can make it that far." Quinn laughed. Taking Santana's hand making her way back to the bar.

"I am way stronger than I look." Santana smirked. Quinn waved to get bar tender's attention before ordering for a drink.

"So you said you are not into women. Can I ask you why do you prefer men?" Santana started.

"Women can be sexy and make you do things to them but sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a woman needs protection from all the world only a good man can provide it to her." Quinn explained.

"Well than you came to right place." Santana smirked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was confused.

"I am physically stronger than women. The army made me stronger than an ordinary man. You can say if anyone in this club messes with you I can make them regret it." Santana stated the smirk never leaving her lips.  
>"Oh really?" Quinn challenged.<p>

"Yeah I can give you everything a man can give to a woman. I mean everything." She winked at the dancer and took a swig of her beer.  
>"I doubt that." Quinn teased taking a sip of her new drink.<p>

"Give me a chance and I'll show you." Santana shrugged. The blonde responded with a smirk and drank her drink in one draught cringing a little because of bitter taste.

Quinn was drunk and she just wanted her bed and her friend was nowhere to be found so she just took her purse and started walking away from the counter. Leaving the other drunken girl.  
>Santana noticed the girl was leaving without saying a word to her. She grabbed her bottle and followed the girl.<p>

When they came out of the door cold air hit her face it was a pleasant change. Santana stumbled after the blonde. "Hey you can't leave without saying goodbye." Santana said reaching out to the other girl.  
>"I am tired I just want to go home. You should go back." Quinn kept walking.<p>

"Well I can't let you walk around the streets alone. It's late. You know I heard somewhere a woman is like an open treasure chest." Santana tried to keep up with the blonde's pace while drinking beer from her bottle.

Quinn laughed I am going to be fine you can go I live just a block away."

"That's good because I don't think I can walk too far."

"You are so stubborn you know that?"

"I hear that a lot." Santana shrugged. They kept walking until they were at Quinn's door. During the walk Santana threw the empty bottle in a bin.

"That's my stop." Quinn gestured to her door with a hand.

Santana nodded. "Well I think it's my cue to leave." Santana was about to walk away when Quinn stopped her.

"Santana. Where you're going to go? I mean you told me you have no friend and family in this city and you got back from Afghanistan tonight."

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet a friend there in the club but he didn't show up so maybe a motel" Santana said shoving her hands in her jeans.

"You can stay here I mean it's late and it can be dangerous walking around the streets. And you're drunk." Quinn couldn't believe her words. Why was she being extra nice to her? She could be dangerous. She thought to herself but when she looked at the girl who had surprised expression on her angelic face her doubts vanished.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah come on. You can sleep on my couch." Quinn motioned her to come in after unlocking her door.

Santana stepped in and realized the apartment was actually very huge. It was decorated with latest fashion. Suddenly she was struck by a thought_'She was alone with a very sexy woman in an apartment.'  
><em>

She cleared her throat jerked her head to clear her mind. When she watched Quinn swaying to the kitchen. Her body ached with need. She knew she shouldn't be doing this because all this girl did was to let her stay in her house. But what can she do she was drunk and needy. Being in a battle field for Five years and not being able to release the tension, she was in for a long time just doubled her energy.

Quinn didn't realize Santana was behind her and was busy getting a bottle of water out of the fridge until she felt hands in her waist that made her jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She turned in her arms.

Santana just admired the girl for few seconds.

"I don't know. It's just I am helpless in your presence." She whispered and took a step closer to the blonde girl whose breath was hitched in her throat because of her intense stare.

The Latina was so close to her all she needed was to close the distance between them and the blonde was willing to give into her. All night her being this close to her was driving her insane but she was trying her best to be annoyed by the girl but since the alcohol entered in her system it became a hard task to accomplish. It looked like alcohol cleared her thoughts about the girl or just blurred them even more.

Santana could see the desire in those beautiful eyes. She didn't waste time anymore and crashed her lips against the girls who responded back with passion.

Santana pined the girl in the near wall gently. Pressing her body even more against hers. Quinn's hands disappeared in her long raven hair pulling her closer if it was even possible.

Santana's gripped tightened on the hem of Quinn's dress. The passion she was receiving from the other girl was driving her insane and she couldn't take it anymore so she started pulling her dress up. Quinn got the message. She pulled back just enough to give Santana room to take her dress off of her.

Soon the dress was discarded on the floor leaving her in just underwear. Their lips connected again in another aggressive kiss. Quinn took Santana's jacket and removed it from her shoulders. The raven haired beauty started kissing down her jaw to her neck and below on her collar-bone eliciting low sexy moans from the girl in her arms. Santana had enough of the sweet torture she picked up the girl who wrapped her legs around her waist immediately and walk them back to the living room. Putting her gently on the big leather couch. She took her scarf and shirt off of her body.

Quinn watched all the action taking place in front of her she watched her as she unbuckled her belt and undoing her button in one swift move and the jeans were on her feet. She was taken aback when she saw a bulge in her boxers. She looked up into Santana's eyes with her eyes wide open.

"I wasn't lying when I said I can give you anything a man could give you." Santana wasn't sure how to feel about this. Should she feel proud or insecure? Quinn didn't make a move she was still in shock she never seen anything like this. Well not on women.

Santana was disappointed when she saw a shock and maybe horror in the girl's eyes so she just huffed. Scaring the girl or forcing herself onto the other girl was never her intention although she initiated the chaos.  
>She was about to pick her pants when Quinn spoke looking into her eyes.<br>"It's perfect."

"Are you okay with me being with a male organ?" Santana asked.

"It's perfect." she whispered again. That's all Santana needed to launch herself on the beauty sitting in nothing but underwear. They both lied back on the couch Santana on the top. Santana expanded her assaulting area on Quinn's body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>She slowly gave her opened mouth kiss down her chest when she reached down where her body was cover with bra. She almost ripped away it from her body and once again she started her task down her body down her breast valley.<p>

"Santana." Quinn moaned with need making her almost come in her underwear. Santana took the hint and got rid of her boxers and pulling her underwear down as well. She knew they both needed to be touched so she guided her erection to her entrance. Slowly pushing it in and getting a groan of pleasure in response.

"You sniffed her chloroform? I thought a girl won't be a problem for you." A muffled manly hoarse voice she heard. Her eyes still closed.

"I captured her in a public place okay? So it was necessary." A familiar voice she heard this time. They were talking behind the closed-door.

"It's dangerous. She could have died looking at the amount you used to intoxicate her."

"She didn't and stop scolding me I am the boss here." She retorted.

"She better not Santana. I didn't sign up for killing someone." The man stated.  
>"Too late I am out for blood. I want my revenge and you have to suck it up. Either help me or get lost." She heard Santana's voice.<p>

Quinn slightly opened her eyes blinking them few times. It took hell of energy to open her heavy eyelids. She tried to decipher her surroundings. Soon she found out she was in a dark room on a bed. Her head was hurting like hell and it took too much energy to keep her eyes open. Quinn was busy looking around to figure out why was she here. Her mind was numb still in a haze because of chloroform Santana gave her. So she didn't realize what was happening.

A door opened she could see a feminine figure in a dim light. Suddenly bright lights turned on blinding her. She couldn't help but groan and shut her eyes.

"Oh you are up. That's a nice surprise." Quinn opened her eyes at her voice.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered still confused. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" She looked around the empty room sitting up on the bed. Which was the only thing in the room. There was no window just one door.

"Oh don't you know? You have been kidnapped." Santana simply stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana! Open this damn door right this instant." Quinn shouted banging on the door.

She couldn't believe it was happening to her. It was all strange and scary. Santana didn't tell her why she was doing this to her. Only thing she told her was to let her know that she had been kidnapped. When she asked why she said nothing and walked out of the door and locked it behind her. Quinn followed her to make her answer but she wasn't fast enough Santana was out of the door and she had been banging on the door ever since.

"Santana!" She shouted.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She sobbed in defeat and turned to support her back with the door. She was confused. Why would Santana do this to her. What did she do to her? Yeah she knew she had been a bitch to her that morning but did she deserve all this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

She opened her eyes only to shut them again because of the pain that jolted through her head. She had no choice but groan. That's when she felt something warm and soft against her body. She opened her eyes in curiosity her eyes met with dark hair. When she took a good look she couldn't stop herself from jumping out of bed taking the sheet, which was covering both of them, with her and landed hard on her ass onto the floor. That made the other person move.

"Santana? What are you doing in my bed naked?" Quinn said pulling the sheet in her hand up to cover her body.

Santana didn't answer right away. She took her time to sit up and stretch her arms with a yawn.

"Santana! I am asking why are you butt naked in my bed." Quinn asked again firmly, getting up from the spot she fell.

"You are naked as well so do the math." She replied simply.

"Why? Why would you do that? I told you I wasn't into women. I don't even remember letting you come in my room." Quinn shouted the last part.

"That's not what you said last night. You wanted to be with me. You wanted me to bring you to your room so I brought you here." Santana retorted standing up.

"You knew I was drunk so you took advantage of me." Quinn hissed.

"I didn't rape you. You wanted all this too. You literally begged me to fuck you." Santana was losing her temper.

First her headache was driving her crazy and then Quinn's whining was getting on her nerves. She wanted a few hours of peace this morning. She walked out of the room to grab her clothes leaving Quinn behind. While putting her shirt on, she saw Quinn enter the kitchen fully clothed. She followed her.

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn firmly addressed when she saw her following.

"What do you think I am doing? I am getting a cup of coffee." Santana said carelessly.

"Who told you I was going to let you have a cup of coffee after you took advantage of me when I was drunk?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"If being drunk proves you innocent then in my defense I was drunk too. I can accuse you too for taking advantage of me." Santana said crossing her arms as well.

"Get out." Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

Santana chuckled, "Seriously?"

When she saw Santana wasn't moving she shouted again. "I said get out."

"Jeez Okay! I am going. But you are a terrible host you know that?" Santana said grabbing her jacket off the floor where she left it last night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting on the floor by the door leaning her head on it. Suddenly she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. She quickly stood up and walked away from the door. The door opened and revealed a tall man with a weird haircut. Her heartbeat was running at an impossibly fast speed. As the man took steps inside the room she walked back away from him.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Quinn stuttered. She made sure she stayed as far away from him as possible.

The guy stopped when he saw her this terrified and kept his distance of a few meters. He just looked at the devastated girl in front of him. He could see her wet cheeks from tears her, red eyes which were clearly from crying and he was sure that she was still feeling a massive headache because of the chloroform.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I am harmless. Santana is the one you should be really scared of." She heard his hoarse voice.

"Why am I here? What did I do?" Quinn asked.

She was confused and terrified but she needed answers. She didn't know what she should do.  
>'What do people do in these circumstances?' She thought. Never in her wildest dreams had the thought occurred to her that one day she is going to be kidnapped. She was clueless, what were they going to do to her. Was she was ever going to be out of this hell hole. New wave of tears rolled down her face.<p>

He made his way to the bed and put a tray on it she hadn't noticed it before in his hands. Looked like it was her dinner or breakfast in a covered bowl.

"All I can say is your daddy pissed Santana off. So she is not going to let you go until she gets what she wants from him." He stated calmly. "Eat it before it gets cold. I don't know if it's good or not but all its all I can offer, I've never made noodles before. Knock on the door if you need something." He said before he walked towards the door but suddenly stopped as he remembered something. "Oh and just an itsy bitsy little tip. Don't piss her of. She is a total nut job when she gets mad. She has this anger management issue. I am telling you all this because I like you so far." He said and walked out of the door.

Quinn released a breath of relief as she heard door clicked shut and some jiggling of keys in the lock. She had so many questions running in her mind but she couldn't dare to ask him. She didn't know what will make him angry and she had no idea what they were capable of. At that moment she decided she was going to get out of here because fear was going to take her nowhere courage was the only thing which was going to get her out of this hell. Whatever Santana wanted from her dad she had nothing to do with that. She was never close to her dad and knew he must have done something to her but even knowing that she didn't want him to get hurt either. No matter how big of a jerk he was. So she was going to at least try to be free. She needed a plan but before that she needed to decipher her surroundings. She felt a rough surface of brick walls with her fingers around her that indicated that she was in a basement of some building.

_'What kind of building is it? Is it a house or a big abandoned forty story building?'_  
>When she came closer to the wooden door which was the only entrance to the room she noticed a small bolt latch on the door. It was strange why they would lock her in a room where she could lock herself in from inside. Maybe they thought they could break the door at any time if that happened. She went back to the bed and removed the cover from a ceramic bowl full of noodles. She was hungry and she needed energy so she picked up a fork which was sitting on the try. All of a sudden an idea came to her.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Puck did you give her the food?" Santana inquired sitting on the couch while linking parts of her pistol.

"Yeah." Puck replied before sitting next to her.

"Santana this girl has nothing to do with any of this. Why did you capture her instead of Russell?" He was curious it wasn't hard for her to just capture him and ask for whatever she wanted from him. He wanted to know what she was up to.

Santana laughed bitterly before speaking. "I want him to taste a little agony of losing family. Although it's nothing compared to what he has done to me. I am gonna take sweet slow painful revenge."

She connected the last part of her now cleaned pistol with a click. She handed it to him. He just looked at her confused.

"Take it you're going to need it since you attend her." She told him.

"So you're just gonna take his daughter away from him?" He asked while taking the gun even though he knew he didn't need it but didn't argued about it.

"No. Some threatening won't hurt now would it? I'm gonna make him come to me. Then I am going to kill him." She spoke while clenching her fists.

Puck's eyes had gone wide. He never thought Santana would go that far so he tried to stop her from this insanity. "Santana this is madness. You totally have lost it. Can't you just make him confess and then record it or something and sue him for what he did to your family?"

"I don't think that is going to ease my aching soul. I want all of them dead Puck." She looked at him in the eyes with full of determination and Puck could see the craze in her eyes. He knew nothing could stop her now.

"Zack isn't going to like this." He muttered and shook his head in disappointment.

"Who's going to tell him? Huh you?" She retorted.

"Why don't you tell him he is going to help you after all he is your uncle? He must have wanted revenge for his brother too." Puck explained.

"Keep my uncle out of this mess Puck. I don't want any trouble for him and he isn't going to let me do this either so you need to keep your big mouth shut." She gave him a pointed look to which he just nodded obediently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Day**_

Santana was getting out the truck which she recently parked in front of the lone house in the woods, when she heard Puck's scream. She ran towards the door to the basement. She skipped few steps to get down as fast as she could. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw puck curled up on the floor groaning and his gun in Quinn's shaking hands. She was pointing it to Puck but when she saw Santana coming she aimed it towards her. She successfully got out of the room they locked her into and it was shocking for Santana. She couldn't help but wonder how a small girl could snatch a gun from a man double in size as her. She panicked for a moment when Quinn aim the gun at her but when she took a close look at the gun and her shaking hands she relaxed. She took a careful step towards Quinn.

"Stay where you are." Quinn shouted.

"Quinn calm down and give me the gun. You don't wanna do this." Santana replied softly and took another step.

"Santana I said don't move or I swear to God I am going to shoot you." She shouted again while taking a step back.

Santana smiled but stopped for a moment to look at Puck who was still curled up on the floor.

"You are such a loser. I gave the gun to you for your safety and you handed it to her?" Santana wanted to scold Puck but she found the situation amusing.

"This bitch stabbed me with a fork." He breathed out.

She watched him grabbing the fork which was stabbed in his gut and taking it out of his body and throwing it across the room with anger. Quinn flinch at that.

"Okay Quinn hand over the gun. I know you never held one before." Santana slowly made her way to her.

"Santana I am telling you to stop right there or I will kill you." Quinn gripped the gun tightly when she watched Santana didn't stop.

"I know you can't kill me. You are better than this." Santana said calmly keeping a close distance between them by taking careful steps.

Quinn was nervous but she was willing to get out of there. She knew they were going to kill her anyway. Why not try and get her freedom back so she shut her eyes and pulled the trigger only to hear a click.  
>Santana's eyes gone wide. She thought Quinn was never going to shoot them now she knew what she was capable of and now she was going to tighten her leash around her neck so she won't dare to do this again.<br>On the other hand Quinn was shocked and staring at the pistol in her hand. Santana was seething with fury. She raised her left hand to slap her with the back her hand Quinn flinched at this and shut her eyes ready to be slapped but Santana stopped herself and snatched the gun out of her hands instead.

"If you pull a stunt like that one more time. I am gonna make you regret." Santana hissed.  
>"Understand!" She shouted making Quinn startle at her voice.<p>

She grabbed her arm firmly and dragged her back in the room. When they came closer to the bed she shoved her on it and turned back to the door but stopped.

"Next time if you want to shoot someone make sure you unlock the safety lock of the gun. But make sure that someone isn't me." With that she was out of the door slamming it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Few_**_** Months Back in Afghanistan**_

Santana was sitting in her bunker, which was supposed to be her office for doing paper work, when she heard a soldier come in.

"Captain Lopez, your friend is on hold. He called you from home, he says it's important." A petite blonde soldier said after giving her a salute wholeheartedly.

She gave him a firm nod letting him know that she had heard him. Never in Five years had anybody called her. She herself had only made a few calls to her uncle and aunt letting them know that she was alive. "Who could it be?" she wondered while walking to a near bunker where all communication devices were set for the soldiers to communicate with their families back home.

"Hello?" She talked in the receiver.

"Hey Captain Lopez. How's the fight going over there? I see you're still alive so ya'll must be kicking some ass." She heard Puckerman say on the other line.

A smile automatically appeared on her face. This was the only friend she grew up with. Isaac Lopez adopted him when his parents, who were his close friends, died in an accident. It happened just a few months after his own brother and sister-in-law had been murdered. They grew up under one roof. They acted like actual siblings around each other.

Isaac Lopez didn't leave any stones unturned while raising them. Santana was his favorite though. It was natural because she was the last remembrance of his brother. Plus she was more active and passionate. Isaac always said she was going to be the only successor in their family, because he saw himself in her.

He was disappointed at first when Santana told him about her wish to join the U.S Army because he wanted her to stay and help him in the business, but he didn't stop her from living her life as she wanted. In fact he encouraged her the day after they had a heated conversation about her career and made her realize that she needed a purpose in her life and what was better than serving her country. At first Santana was shocked and a little apprehensive at her uncle's sudden change of demeanor. She didn't know what had gotten into him but she was thankful that she was going to actually do what she always dreamed of so she didn't dig deeper.

On the other hand Noah Puckerman did what Santana had been expected to do, become a helping hand in business and apple of his eye. Isaac had many expectations from him as well.

"Yeah it's pretty ugly here. Glad that I'm coming back home in few months. How are you doing?" She replied.

"That's good, I haven't seen you in like forever." Puck muttered.

"Am I hearing an emotional Puck? What happened to the bad-ass I left back home." She smirked.

"Okay Santana I didn't call you for chit-chat. I have more important things to discuss with you." Puck refused to be teased.

At his serious tone she knew something was wrong. So she asked him. "What's up?"

"Santana I don't know what your reaction is going to be but, I thought you had a right to know."

When Puckerman didn't elaborate further she asked. "What's going on Puck?"

"Your parent's killer who was sentenced to life imprisonment broke out of the prison and got away. They haven't found him yet." He slowly explained.

Santana was frozen at his words. "For how long?" She muttered.

There was a whirlwind of emotions inside her. She was feeling anger, melancholy, desire of revenge and hurt altogether at the same time.

"San I know it's hard for you..." Puck tried to console her but she cut him off.

"How long has he's been out Noah?" She asked this time firmly.

Calling him by his first name was the indication for him to answer her question instead of pointless consoling because she knew there was nothing else in the world that could be helpful for what she was going through but only the news of that man's death.

"For three weeks. But they are looking for him." Puck added eagerly trying to calm her.

"They are useless Noah, if they let him get away. They can just let him successfully hide out and live his fucking life while my parents are still dead." She spoke loudly. Before Puck could say anything she spoke again. "I am coming home. I am done fighting for the whole country while my own battle is unfinished back there."

"Does Uncle know about all this?" She asked.

"No I just found out. I don't think he knows about this." Puck to her.

"Good. He can't know about this. Puck I want you to keep this news from him and I want you to find that bastard. Any clue or any information you have about him let me know."

"You got it." Puck promised.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Last Week**_

"Santana I am sorry for what I did to your parents. You have no idea how much I regret what I did 20 years ago. I shouldn't have agreed to what he told me to do. Goldie and I were just forced to do this. I know it's not enough justification for what we did but I am sorry and I want your forgiveness please." James breathed out all the words through his bloody mouth.

Santana's tears stream down her eyes. All the emotion and feelings at the moment which were running through her were unintentional and intense. Scratching her forehead with the muzzle of her pistol forcefully was just an attempt to channel the pain but it was no use.

The second she saw James trying to enter his motel room she wanted to introduce him to death the most painful way she could think of but there was no other option but to stay calm because there were some questions she didn't want to leave unanswered.

Puck did a good job in tracking him down before NYPD. James successfully managed to hide from Puck for 2 months until he made the mistake of meeting his family one night. He arranged a meeting with Santana at the club as soon as she came back home to give her all the details about him, but because of the work emergency he couldn't make it. It was impossible for him to leave work as it is and meet her without being noticed by Zack. He would have questioned him about it as soon as he noticed him sneaking out and Santana didn't want him to know about any of it. Santana met him the next day as she got the information she started working on her mission. It wasn't hard to find him since he was just few miles away from the city.

"Forgiveness? You don't want forgiveness you just don't want to die and for that you are not going to do anything even if you have to lose your dignity. "She gritted teeth.

"No Santana please give me another chance." He stated weakly while struggling to raise his beaten up body from the ground.

Santana moved closer and put her foot on his chest to prevent him from rising in case he tried to reach for his gun on the floor few feet away from him.

"Did you given them another chance? Did you given the 7 year old kid a chance to live her life with her parents?" She shouted as she kicked him hard in his face. "No you didn't. You didn't listen to her pleas. You and your motherfucking partner killed them in front of her. Not before acting upon your animalistic temptations with mother of that poor girl." She kept kicking him and didn't care about all his cries of the pain. In fact somehow in a freakish way it was soothing her pain just enough as a thirsty man gets a drop of water.

"Why did you do it?" She shouted grabbing his collar in one hand and punching him with the other constantly. Tears were flowing out of her eyes nonstop.

"I'll tell you everything. Please stop." James cried.

Santana released him letting him fall back on the ground with a thud.

"Tell me." She gave dictation.

"Fabray. Russell Fabray hired us to kill your father." He was panting because Santana wore him out with all the beatings. He coughed and spit out the blood which was formed in his mouth.

On the other hand Santana was trying to sink in all the information. She had been told that her parents were killed by two dacoits when they collided with them when they broke in their house. James' words weren't shocking for her somehow she knew there was another story behind all the stories the police and his uncle told her.

'It seems they were too oblivious to it. How could those bastards fool the police for 20 years? Or they were just too lazy to make them elaborate. They just believed what they said and closed the case. '_What a bunch of idiots_.' Santana thought. She was the one who could make him spit out the truth.

"Who's Russell Fabray?" She tried to remember if she had heard that name before but came up with nothing.

"He was your father's formal business partner. All I know is that he was mad at your father for breaking the partnership with him. He had to suffer a big loss so he hired us to kill your parents to make him repay for what he did to him. He told us to make it look like a robbery." He wiped the dripping blood from his nose and chin with his sleeve.

Why would Russell kill her father while Isaac was the one who owned the business? 'He was the one who was in charge of everything wasn't he? He had the final word in huge decisions like breaking partnerships hadn't he?' She wondered. James's words were confusing her even more. There were many other questions raising in her head and she wanted answers.

When she looked down about to ask some more questions she found him on his back aiming his revolver towards her and heard a gunshot. He missed her the first time just by few centimeters. He was about to shoot again but before he could Santana moved faster than him and shot him between his eyes. She watched him lying dead on the floor with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it she got distracted and almost got herself killed. It was all against her training, her trainers would be very disappointed at her at the moment.


End file.
